The God that Desires Atonement
by The storytelling prinny
Summary: "That day, Laharl left the possiton of Overlord to Etna. That day, Laharl left the Overlord's castle. That day, Laharl began seeking atonement for his actions. Where is he now?" Based off the "Item God" ending of Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, Dood!
1. Chapter 1: Let Us Gaze At A Red Moon

I've seen this scene quite a lot of times.

I don't need to be here, but Flonne always forces me to go and see the prinnies off. I'm the Overlord, I know I shouldn't let her push me around just like that, but somehow, I do.

Maybe it's because it reminds of the prince's mother, and of King Krichevskoy.

-"Overlord Etna… "–said the monotonous voice of a Chernobog

-"It's time already?" –I asked and it nodded

It's time to say goodbye.

* * *

-"…and so I salute you for managing to survive being in my service. That is all!"–I said through an amplifier

-"Dood!"All the prinnies yelled at the top of their lungs all in unison

I need to come up with a speech every single time, thanks to Flonne, although I've gotta admit that it's fun to add in some things to scare the hell out of them midways.

All of the prinnies are gathering at several cliff tops, so I better go to my usual vantage point.

* * *

There are so many things to do since the prince left.

"My vassals are **your** vassals. So it's only natural that **you **pay their salaries, right?"

I never thought I'd say this, but it was fun to serve him.

I wonder though…

What crossed his mind when he left? Was he so horrified when almost killed the Seraph?

I just don't understand.

I hope he comes back and takes the position of Overlord to take this load off me. And if he actually grew up I want him to act like King Krichevskoy.

But there's no way **_that_** would happen.

I'm finally at the top, and the first thing I see is huge red scarf, fluttering along with the wind

-"N-No way!"

Unbelievable

-"Prince!?"

The figure looks at me with mild surprise. The antennae, the scarf, those red eyes…

It's definitely Laharl.

-"Etna?" –He said slightly confused- "Why are you here?"

-"That's my question!" –I replied with a yell- "Didn't you went to "walk the Netherworld" forever, or something?!"

He moved his gaze towards the waves of prinnies.

-"I come every time there is a red moon to see the prinnies off."

-"Really now? Then why didn't I see you before."

-"I don't have a set spot; I came to this one today. It's just a coincidence."

I eyed him both skeptically and surprised.

-"See the prinnies off, right…-I added with a dash of sarcasm"

He looked at me. I could already tell from his voice, but the way his eyes shine is different from before. He has changed quite a lot.

-"Hmph. Believe what you want, then."

I still can't believe the fact that he is so very different.

-"What have you been up to prince?"

-"I'm atoning for my actions, as "Prince Laharl" and as "Overlord Laharl"."

-"Atoning? What for?"

He turned around.

-"It's beginning."

In that moment thousands of voices sang in unison. They are sad, but somehow relived.  
They will not remember anything from their lives before and after becoming prinnies. Their memories are destined to vanish into oblivion. But that's just the way it is, no one can stop that.

-"The red moon can't cleanse me of my sins" -Laharl said- "only I can, and I will."

-"What are you even going on about prince?"

-"Nothing that you should worry about"

He looked at the red moon and the souls of the prinnies who rose to it, one after another. It's light reflecting in his eyes, which give off a faint, sad gleam.

-"How is Flonne?" –he asked after a long while of silence

-"Huh? Well…she's been…"

I was going to say "okay" but I changed my mind

-"A real pain in the ass."

-"People's feelings are fragile, you should be more considerate."

This just got ridiculous.

-"Dammit prince, what the hell happened to you?! Where's the wicked, selfish demon I served?!"

Crap. That came out wrong.

-"I just realized that many things about me were so very wrong on so many levels that I decided to change, that's all."

The prinnies stopped singing. The sky was filled with all of their souls, and the Chernobogs began to take them back where they belong.

-"But I'm glad to know that both of you are fine."

I froze over. He is outright implying that he cares for me and Flonne. The prince would never say anything like that unless he was forced to admit it.

-"You know, I've had it up to **here **with you, impostor" –I said with the anger clear on my voice

I summoned my Elder Spear to my hands.

-"Get out of here"

Without another word, or denying my claim that he was a fake he started walking downhill.

-"One more thing, Etna" – he said turning to me- "I saw a group of demons who were plotting something against you. Be sure to take precautions, it's not a small time group."

With that said, he finally left.

There's no way he's the prince.

I give a long, loud yawn. I'm exhausted; it's been a waste of time, as always.

I'm going back to the Overlord's castle.


	2. Chapter 2: The Craftsmen (Part 1)

As I'm going through all the reports of everything that has been going on in the Netherworld, Maderas (Who Flonne got the "bright" idea of appointing as my chancellor) told me something the craziest thing I ever heard.

-"Frozen?"

-"Yes" – Maderas replied- "As imposible as it seems, the Sea of Gehena just froze completely overnight, I sent a small squad of prinnies to investigate, but they came back empty handed."

-"Uhh…Is that bad?" – Flonne asked

-"Flonne, the Sea of Gehena is practically **made** of lava" –I answer her annoyed- "and it's also where my pudding comes from, so yes, it's really bad."

I decided to consider the advice that Laharl (if it's really him) gave me, after all, demons everywhere are always planning to take over the throne.

This whole freezing thing might be a trap, so I better stay here, but…

-"Maderas…"

-"Yes, Overlord Etna?"

-"Spread the news. I'm heading for the Sea of Gehena."

-"Understood, shall I prepare the prinnies?"

-"I'm not actually going anywhere."

-"Wha…?"

-"It's definitely a trap. While I'm there, someone will come to the castle, I just know it."

-"…Very well, I will make sure every single demon in the Netherworld "knows" you just went to the Sea of Gehena."

And so, Maderas left.

-"Etna, are you sure about this?"

-"Oh, come on Flonne, you've been here for years; you should know just how demons think."

-"Are you okay Etna?"

-"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you even ask?"

-"You seem more stressed out than usual."

_"Dammit, am I that easy to read?"_ I think to myself. I guess I'll tell her sooner or later so…

-"I met Laharl on the day of the red moon.

-"Huh?!"

-"He wasn't the same, that's for sure."

-"Where is he now?"

-"Who knows?"

I give out a shrug and get up from the throne.

-"He told me that some demons were up to something, I'm thinking that the ones that did this are the same ones he was talking about."

-"That's why you're worried?"

-"Yeah, and I think we should be consistent with the plan, grab your staff, they could come here anytime. So let's hide for a while."

Flonne nodded.

Time to move.

* * *

It's been a hard fight. I can't believe it, but I was so close to losing.

My consciousness is fading, but I'm glad…I managed to do this…

…

…

…

The screen reads "TAGER WIN"

-"Owww, come on Etna" – Flonne said while pouting – "that was so cheap. Crouching D - Gigantic Tager? That's not fair!"

-"Hey, you just spammed the Ice car and the D button" – I replied – "You started it."

-"Oh, **IT'S ON NOW!**" – Flonne said as her eyes started burning.

* * *

AMANE WIN

-"Arrgh, she's even cheaper than Jin!"

-"Umm, Etna "she" is a "he"."

-"What?"

-"You didn't play the story mode, right?"

-"Ugh, fine I'll do it later on…"

* * *

RACHEL WIN

-"You actually know how to combo her gimmicky move-set?!"

-"It took me months, but I managed it."

-"Damn, Flonne, so **that's **why I didn't see you watching that Gorillian guy's show! Even the special crossover one with the Prism Rangers!"

-"I REGRET **NOTH**…Wait what?"

-"And that episode won't be shown **ever again**."

-"I REGRET **EVERYTHING!**"

* * *

BULLET WIN

-"Why did you use the Stylish layout, Etna?! That's worse than spamming!"

-"Hey, It's a pain to use front, down, front-down in succession! You know that!"

* * *

HAKUMEN WIN

-"Ugh! Stupid counters!"

-"Hee hee, I win!"

-"Seriously, Flonne you need a better strategy than "spam the best thing the character has"."

-"You're one to talk, Etna."

-"That was just once!"

* * *

I turned off the PlayStation Gordon gave us as a gift. The human world has some awesome games. Maybe I should try to convince the videogame companies to make ports for the Hex-box 666 the SlayStation 4 and _maybe_ the Helltendo Waaurhg. I mean, we did open up trade routes with them, so why not?

-"Etna, are you sure that someone will come? It's pretty late."

-"Well it was just a hunch really, but I guess that's that."

That's when a prinny came running.

-"Overlord Etna! Some demons came here and are wrecking the castle up!"

I looked at Flonne and she nodded as she grabbed her staff

I guess that's our cue.

* * *

-"Come on, let's go!" –said a Scout.

The strange group proceeded through the hallways quickly. While attacking every one they found, and were succeeding.

-"Everyone retreat to the throne room!" –Ordered Zommie.

The group diverted their attention to the Rosenqueen shop and tried to loot it, but could not open the vault.

-"Why can't you open it!?" –yelled the Scout

-"I worked at a Rosenqueen" -answered a thief- "They take their sweet time to make the vaults near impossible to open"

She shrugged

-"Those guys could become a security company if they wanted or needed to, but I can open it if you give me some time."

-"Stop messing around you idiots…"

A man kicked the thief in the head.

-"**B-BOSS!**"

It was a Majin, his murderous aura filled the air.

-"You have somewhere else to be, move it."

-"Y-y-y-yes boss!"

The thief ran off like a headless chicken.

-"The rest of you, follow me!"

* * *

The group moved through several corridors until they crossed the gate that led to the throne room.

It was empty.

-"Damn, where did they go?" -The Scout yelled out loud.

-"Ambush!" – The Majin quickly reacted.

-"Goooo Prinnies!"

Several prinnies fell down at a great speed, but the Scout pulled out a gun and shot down most of them.

The Majin grabed one of the prinnies as it was falling and used the momentum to throw it towards the throne.

Just before it hit the throne, the prinny exploded.

Etna stylishly walked out of the smoke.

-"Overlord Etna?!"

Many of the people panicked at the sight of her.

-"So you knew we would come" –the Majin said in a matter-of-fact tone –"How'd you do that?"

-"Call it a woman's intuition" – Etna said with a smirk on her face – "So, who are you?"

-"I am Mizuchi of The Craftsmen, and we are taking you down, Overlord Etna!"

-"Pfft, "Craftsmen"? Are you kidding me? Are you gonna knit a sweater for me"

Mizuchi quickly closed in the distance in no time and was about to hit Etna with an uppercut, but she quickly retaliated with her Elder Spear.

-"**HAH!** This'll be so very, very **fun!**" –He said at the top of his lungs.

-"We'll see smartass!"

* * *

To Be Continued!

* * *

PREVIEW:

Etna: The Majin Mizuchi and Overlord Etna clash in a grandiose battle of epic proportions.

Etna: But what's this! It turned out Mizuchi was Laharl!

Mizuchi: **AM NOT!**

Etna: The _other_ Laharl appears in the midst of this dramatic scene and reveals his true form! Prinnger Kaiser X! And devours Laharl!

Mizuchi (Not Laharl): Wait! I have a name; I can't die just like that!

Laharl (Not Prinnger Kaiser X): Wait, what the heck are you going on about?

Etna: Then Prinnger Kaiser X shoots a laser at Etna, but Maderas protected her!

Etna: Thank you Maderas, your sacrifice will not be in vain!

Maderas: What?! I just appeared on this chapter and you're killing me off?!

Etna: Next time on Superalloy Robot Pilot Etna! Episode 3: Intergalactic showdown.

Etna: Just don't throw galaxies at me, think about the people there! **Think about them!**

Laharl, Mizuchi and Maderas: But you don't have a Mecha!

Etna: I don't care.


	3. Chapter 3: The Craftsmen (Part 2)

-"Triple Strike!"

-"Impaler Drop!"

The battle is intense, no one is letting up.

-"I guess that you really earned that title, eh Etna?"

-"I'm not even breaking a sweat."

-"It shows, but I'm not done yet here either!"

He looked back at his subordinates.

-"Come on, you idiots, get to work!"

The subordinates roared and quickly surrounded Etna preparing to strike at every angle.

-"Giga Star!"

A blast of pure energy appeared from seemingly nowhere and Etna was at the very center of it.

-"Quit interfering!" –the strider yelled out to Flonne, who just revealed herself.

-"We'll punish you with the power of love!"

Everyone shivered a bit when she said it.

* * *

The battle raged on for quite a long time. Most of the group was taken down; the rest was ordered to retreat with them. The only ones left were Mizuchi, the strider, Etna and Flonne.

-"Cocytus!"

-"Omega Fire!"

-"Rising Dragon!"

-"Divine Strike!"

The attacks clashed and the shockwave reverberated through the whole castle.

-"Boss!"

A girl was at the door flailing her arms wildly

-"Boss! It's done!"

-"Good job" –Mizuchi turned his head towards the strider – "Jean we're done here!"

-"I am **not!**"–yelled Jean

-"Jean! I'm your commanding officer, I gave you an order."

-"Damn!"

Jean lowered his gun and along with Mizuchi, he began to run away from Etna

-"Hey, where do you even think you're going?!"

-"We will meet again Overlord Etna, and when we do, you will die!"

Etna and Flonne chased after them, and after a while, they found them and caught up.

-"You're the one who's gonna die!" –Etna growled at Mizuchi while skewering him with her Elder Spear.

And then all of a sudden, both he and Jean exploded.

* * *

After escaping from the rubble and helping Flonne do the same, the inhabitants of the Overlord's castle approached Etna.

-"Overlord Etna!" –Said a prinny –Are you alright?!"

Etna kicked the prinny as far away as she could, exploding over a pillar.

-**"I'm NOT!"**

-"E-Etna! Calm down already, it's over."

Etna was pissed off, to say the least.

The castle was wrecked pretty badly, it seems impossible for such a small group to have done so much damage.

-"Prinny squads!" –Etna called out and a ton of prinnies gathered.

-"What is it, Overlord Etna?"

-"1 to 3, fix this mess! Now!"

-"Aye, aye, dood! –the prinnies said while saluting"

-"4 to 7, go get building materials! On the double!"

-"Got it, dood!"

-"and 8 to 15, you go look for information about this "Craftsmen" or whatever they call themselves!"

A high pitched squeal was heard among all the residents, it was Maderas.

-"D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-D!"

-"What is it Maderas I'm busy right now!"

-"D-d-d-d-did y-y-y-y-you say C-c-c-CRAFTSMEN?!"

-"You know something?"

-"Y-y-yes! **This is** **terrible! Horrible! We're doomed! AAAHHHHHH!**"

-"Get a grip you idiot!"

Etna smacked Maderas in the back of his head.

-"Ouch! I'm so sorry!"

-"You've only lost it like that after I made you my vassal, are these guys that much of a deal?"

-"Y-yes, they are a dangerous group. I was one of them!"

Etna looked around and sneezed because of some dust that got in her nose.

-"Let's go somewhere else."

* * *

Once we arrived to the balcony, Maderas took out a gold badge out of his cape, one that was almost as big as his hand and showed it to me.

-"What's this thing?" –I asked

-"This" –Maderas replied while trying to maintain his composure –"is nothing other than the crest of the craftsmen. Or at least it looked like this as far as I knew until I left."

The badge depicted a thin demon, which looked somewhat like a pugilist and a succubus wearing a dress that covered her up quite well. Their backs were facing each other; the man was assembling something with a crude shape resembling an arm, while the succubus was hammering a bladed object of sorts.

-"Uhh…I don't think crests are supposed to look like that." –Flonne said, maybe to lighten the mood

-"Yes I don't know why they chose that design, but the people there are the original founders of the craftsmen."

-"What _are_ the craftsmen?" –I asked, not wasting another second

-"The craftsmen are exactly that; craftsmen –Maderas gave me a grim look- except that the things they "craft" are not the kind of thing anyone does."

-"How so?"

With that, he began.

The craftsmen originated millions of years ago, when the founders, great and powerful demons versed in the art of magic, lost their child to a deadly illness. As luck would have it, it was the same as the prince's.

The details were never clear, but upon his death, they snapped and attempted to revive him, they created a vessel, one akin to a puppet. They tried to place his soul, which they captured, on the new body, but it was rejected for reasons they didn't understand. Things get hazier from that point on, but they assembled a team of bored magi that wanted to put their talent to use, but never saw the chance.

They made many impressive things, gargoyles for instance (although Maderas said that it wasn't confirmed). And after tens of thousands of years, they created the perfect vessel, one with working organs and the capability of growth. A "synthetic body" might be the correct word.

They forced the preserved soul of the child into the vessel, but the result was…unexpected, although that is a very loose way of saying it.

The revived son was horrified and tore his heart out with his bare hands, all while cursing the parents who only wanted to spend more time with him, seeing him grow, seeing him live.

The parents committed suicide after the whole ordeal, but the rest of the team decided to continue their work and decided to officially establish themselves as "The Craftsmen".

-"That is so sad" –Flonne said on the verge of crying

-"The humans have made a speculative model that fits into this matter" –Maderas said- "They called it, "The Kübler Ross Model of Grief", I think"

-"Yeah, I've heard about it"–I answered- "It's about how we handle a loss. The D.A.B.D.A, which stands for "Denial", "Anger", "Bargaining", "Depression" and "Acceptance"."

-"Yes. I believe that they were stuck for thousands of years on "Bargaining". What has been lost is not meant be regained. But they were too stubborn to understand that. Once they saw their child rip his heart out, they finally understood, but their descent into "Depression" spiraled out of control, forbidding them from ever reaching "Acceptance"."

We kept silent, but I quickly ended that.

-"Where is their base?"

-"It's a floating island that moves around; unfortunately it looks just like any other chunk of rock floating around."

-"Dammit" –I reply – "If those guys didn't explode, we could have tailed them down to their base."

-"Not necessarily, you could send the prinny tracking team, as I'm sure those were not the real ones."

-"Huh? What do you mean?" –Flonne said with blank eyes

-"I am almost certain that when you lost sight of them for a second, they activated puppets that resembled them and used them as a decoy."

-"So you think that there's a chance?" – I asked

-"Yes, but their powers are immense, going head on is suicidal. You should prepare in advance, and proceed carefully."

Maderas headed to the door, and turned towards us and gave a respectful bow.

-"I'll take my leave now, please be careful Overlord Etna."

And so, he left.

I lay down on the floor, too stressed to do anything.

-"What are you going to do now Etna?"

-"I don't know, but I think I'll head to the Sea of Gehena for real. Do you want to come along?"

-"Yes, these demons are going to be hard to defeat, so I'll help as much as I can, and besides…"

-"Besides…?"

Flonne's face looked sad.

-"We might meet Laharl, and I want to know what happened to him."

I didn't answer her, there was no need to.

I closed my eyes and feel the wind against my skin.

What will happen next?

* * *

PREVIEW:

Etna: An everlasting Evil that is Evil even for the Evilest Evils ever, is ever approaching Etna!

Laharl: What's up with all the "E"s?

Etna: Overlord Etna heads over to the Sea of Gehena, only to save Laharl from a careless driver, dying in his stead.

Etna: Now Etna has to participate in a tournament where the dead participate for another chance at life!

Laharl: Are you serious?

Etna: *Overly manly voice* Atatatatatatatatatata! You're already **dead!**

Laharl: Aren't you confusing the characters in those mangas a little bit too mu-GREAAHGAHARG!

*Splatter*

Etna: Next time in Nether Etna Z: Episode 4: The tournament!

Etna: I hate that substitution Jutsu!

Flonne: Umm, Etna? Don't you think that's a just too much of a complaint to cro-?

Etna: Shoryuken!

Flonne: Uuaaagh!


	4. Chapter 4: At Dusk

Annotations will be used from now on for things that might not be so clear and will be marked with a (#*) . If they are incredibly important to the plot, a (!*) will be used instead. You can use Ctrl + F to skip to it. Don't worry, the preview will block the episode's end.

Thank you, dood.

-The storytelling prinny.

* * *

It was dusk, soon the dead of night would come and wild predatory demons would go hunt.

Etna had the prinnies set up a camp. Since the dimension gate was completely wrecked in Mizuchi's assault, they had to go on foot towards the Sea of Gehena.

-"Etna?" –Flonne sat down in a chair right next to the prinny Etna was sitting on

-"What is it?" –Etna asked

-"What was different in Laharl?"

Etna gave a big shrug.

-"Here's an exchange I'll quote from him."

She made a serious face and grabbed two strands of hair, trying to imitate Laharl's antennae.

-"How is Flonne?" –Etna said while pretending to be Laharl

Etna made her normal face

-"Huh? Well…she's been…a real pain in the ass."

-"Hey! Why did you say that?!" –Flonne said with slight annoyance

-"Well you are pretty much a freeloader."

Flonne dropped her shoulders, as if saying "okay, point taken"

-"But forget about that, his answer was what really shocked me."

She got up and kicked the prinny away.

-"People's feelings are fragile, you should be more considerate."

-"Oh! Laharl has finally awakened to the power of love!"

Etna made a grim face.

-"No way in hell, he didn't, let me give you more quotes from him..."

She made her Laharl impression again

-"The red moon can't cleanse my sins, only I can, and I will."

She put her face to her hand

-"I just realized that many things about me were so very wrong on so many levels that I decided to change, that's all."

And then she grabbed another prinny and sat down again

-"I'm glad to know that both of you are fine."

-"L-Laharl said that?!"

-"Yes! And I can't believe that either, but I saw it! I heard it!"

-"HE HAS AWAKENED TO THE POWER OF LOOOOOOOOOOVE!"

Flonne couldn't contain her excitement and started running around and yelling "YAAAAY" and laughing.

-"He did, NOT! Pipe down already!"

Etna began running after Flonne to stop her, as she was wrecking the camp and tossing prinnies about in her uncontrolled joy.

It was unfortunately not true.

Laharl did not "awaken to the power of love"; he just accepted its existence.

But the biggest issue was not on his thoughts on love.

He shouldered a heavy burden.

One whose weight was slowly crushing him.

One whose true nature was slowly eating away at him.

One which he would not allow anyone else to carry in his stead, or along with him.

And so…

Laharl fought this one foe alone.

And he would lose.

* * *

The chilly air of this place is nothing short of anomalous.

The Sea of Gehena is a well-known resort and touristic area, many demons come here to relax and enjoy the heat.

But all facilities were closed, as the lava simply disappeared and was replaced with ice and snow as far as the eye can see.

A bespectacled gargoyle was bearing witness to this scene.

-"Damn" –he said with a slight, but noticeable accent- "if that girl was any good as an Overlord, none of this would have happened."

-"SHOULD WE CALL **_HER_****?**" –said a red golem with no inside voice

-"Not yet, while we need to hurry, we can't just charge in-"

-"GUUUUHHUAAAAAAAAA**….CHOOOOO!"**

The sneeze resonated through the area and the air that left from the golem's mouth might as well have been an Omega Wind, since everything on the surrounding area was blown away and crashed straight into sharp corners, except for the golden gargoyle, which didn't even flinch because of his prodigious weight

-"Garungun, if I wasn't a gargoyle you would have killed me there."

-"I AM SORRY, GROSSO"(!*)

The golden gargoyle gave a shrug

-"That kid hasn't arrived; maybe we can prepare an assassination?"

-"EXELENT IDEA! SHE WILL NEVER EXPECT IT!"

-"Grosso, Garungun…–a faint voice said."

A demon wearing nothing but his shoes, shorts, a pair of bangles and an enormous red scarf approached them. His antennae moved slightly up and down as he walked towards them.

-"I will not allow that"

-"**PRINCE LAHARL?!**"–Both Garungun and Grosso said with terror.

-"To defy the Overlord while she is vulnerable" –Laharl continued – "My father must be disappointed to see his vassals fall so low."

-"You remember us?" – Grosso asked –"More importantly, you are "not allowing..." what?"

-"First off. No, I don't remember you, but I and found a library with the names of all my father's vassals, as well as their backgrounds."

-"THEN YOU MUST KNOW OF MY STRENGTH! THE MAJIN THAT IS SEALED WITHIN MY ARM **LUSTS FOR BLOOD!**"

Everyone was impressed at the enormous display of his manhood and imposing voice, as well as the might of the Majin he mentioned!

But that was just what Garungun thought, as they were actually feeling pity, since there wasn't a Majin (or any other demon, for that matter) in his arm.

-"Grosso" –Laharl broke the silence- "Is the 3E syndrome (1st*) this bad with him?"

-"He is…uh…remarkable"

-"As for the second question" –Laharl continued, trying to forget about that outburst of stupidity –"I meant what I said; I won't let you kill Etna."

The air began to fill with animosity.

-"Is that so, what a pity…" -Grosso said while adjusting his glasses

-"HAH! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT US! PREPARE YOURSELF!"

-"I am not demanding you to stop…"

Laharl got on his knees and put his forehead firmly on the icy floor.

-"What are yo-!?"

-"WHAT IS THI-!?"

-"I am pleading for you to stop."

Seeing Laharl, a demon well known by the Kriechevskoy Group to be pretentious and prideful, begging for something greatly betrayed their expectations.

-"The Netherworld was greatly damaged for my actions; I believe Etna is doing a better job as an Overlord than me."

The lightning at this time of day made Laharl's hair seem slightly purple.  
Grosso and Garungun found a nostalgic image floating before their eyes.

A man purple haired man with a pair of antennae kneeling down before them and another, it was their lord.  
He knelt down and pleaded for them to do something, rather than ordering them.

It was…humbling, that moment marked the three of them forever.

-"I did nothing more than hide in the shadow of my father, claiming I deserved his title as Overlord. I knew so little back then. I knew so little. For that-"

-"Say nothing else" –Grosso interrupted –"We will retreat back to our base now, but in exchange, you will have to do us a favor."

-"GROSSO! DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT HIM TO-?"

-"Yes, time is short and I don't think we can just handle this alone."

-"What favor are you asking me to do? –Laharl asked"

-"This is not the time or place to discuss it"- Grosso replied- "we will talk about it in our base."

-"I understand, but I will catch up later. I have business here other than meeting with you."

-"ARE YOU GOING TO MEET THAT FOOLISH GIRL?"

-"She is not a fool, and I do not plan on showing my face to her, at least not for the time being."

There was a long silence, the wind blew and Laharl's scarf fluttered with it.

-"Very well, we will be waiting for your arrival, Prince Laharl."

-"Just call me Laharl; I don't deserve the title of Prince, let alone Overlord."

-"IN THAT CASE WE WILL DO SO! UNTIL LATTER! LAHARL!"

With that, Grosso and Garungun left.

Laharl went to the origin of the glaciation.

He saw a crater, oddly though, there was no snow there.

Laharl examined the crater; it was obviously not a natural formation.

-"Giga Fire!"

The spell made a gigantic whirlwind of flames that raged in the center of the crater, but once it subsided, there was no change.

_"__Permafrost, huh?"_ Laharl thought after checking for even the slightest of changes.

The ice was made through magic, but not the normal kind.

This ice was less of "created with a spell" and more of "someone released their innate magical potential here"

_"__This must be their work too, I might have left Etna chew more than she can bite, but it's not like I can do anything for now"_

He spread his scarf, and it took on the form of enormous wings.

With a mighty jump, he began flying.

* * *

Meanwhile, several gigadefeet(2nd*) away…

The sun finally set.

The group of craftsmen that attacked the castle was beginning to set their sleeping bags around a campfire.

While, demons are usually late sleepers, the fact that they were on the run left them exhausted.

Jean was looking at the flames while he was sitting in a log.

-"Jean, you will handle guard duty tonight."

It was Mizuchi.

Jean simply turned his head and stared at him for a few seconds before gazing at the fire once more, but did not answer.

Mizuchi shrugged and sat down beside him.

-"It's not like you to stay like this, what's the matter?" –Mizuchi asked

Jean kept quiet

-"Come one, man. Tell me."

-"The distraction failed" –Jean replied

Mizuchi's expression became a sad one.

-"Yeah, but we completed our mission."

-"That's not a silver lining, Mizuchi" – Jean said more seriously –"We could have done it without doing that crap!"

-"With "that crap" you mean the result of the "Z project"?"

-"That wasn't a result! It was a complete disaster, you idiot!"

Mizuchi stood up and slapped Jean.

-"Do you think I don't know that?! I hate being a tool of the higher-ups! If it was up to me I would have ditched that project from the very beginning!"

Jean hunched over towards the fireplace to warm his hands.

-"I know."

Mizuchi calmed down and sat once again.

The chef brought them their respective rations and left.

The camp was at peace.

The two craftsmen who were nothing but peons to their superiors would attempt to go towards their base.

* * *

PeVIEVV:

Ahal: Pevievv? Vhat the hel?

Flon: Ahhh, rigt. We hd to ut buget on our Pevievvs cause' Tna used up all of it in the ast one Ahal.

Ahal: Let go lok for Tna

*Ey o throu oor*

*The Pevievv and dialog get fixed and pimped up to look incredibly pricy*

*Laharl and Flonne enter*

SupremelyAwesomeSicknastyCoolman Laharl: HAAAAAAAHAHAAHAAHAHAHA

Kinndadumblovefreak Flonne: Wha-! What's up with your name? No! Forget that! WHAT IS UP WITH MINE?!

SupremelyAwesomeSicknastyCoolman Laharl: I just got us some sponsors, yo fool, ya fool! Now wear this skin-tight transparent bikini, yo!

Kinndadumblovefreak Flonne: What is wrong on with you!? THIS IS OUTRIGHT PED-!

SupremelyAwesomeSicknastyCoolman Laharl: Yo fool, ya fool drink some NetherCola, yo!

Kinndadumblovefreak Flonne: What have you done!? AND WHY DO I WANT TO WEAR THAT BIKINI ALL OF A SUDDEN!?

SupremelyAwesomeSicknastyCoolman Laharl: Next time you crash ovah here! Episode 5: The search fo' NetherCola.

SupremelyAwesomeSicknastyCoolman Laharl: It's gonna be a blast! We gonna kick some ass! Yo f…huh?

*Laharl, Etna, Flonne and Mizuchi are falling from the sky riding a meteor, an enormous Elder Spear, a Flonnezilla and the warship Yoshitsuna respectively*

Everyone: **DIIIIIIIEEEEEE!**

*Nuclear style shroom'*

Laharl: You IDIOTS!

Mizuchi: Damn it! You look away for one second, ONE! And some corporative a-hole gets a doppelganger and takes over your show!

Flonne: What is wrong with the world?!

Etna: You know what? Next time we keep someone out of the episode to take care of things while we're making it.

Laharl: Good ide…wait a minute.

Mizuchi: What? What is it?

Laharl: Didn't someone stay here?

…

…

…

Etna: **MADERAAAAAS!**

*6 hours of intense, hardcore gore later…*

Etna:*Completely red because of the blood* I still wanted to kill him deader than dead.

Laharl: Man…you didn't even leave a chunk of meat.

Mizuci: Ew…is that puddle what's left of him?

Etna: Yes.

Mizuci: Do we start the preview over again?

Etna: Nah, we ran out of screen time already.

Laharl: Good thing the director is a good guy.

Flonne: Don't you think that's even more blatant than the Nether Cola commercial?

*A godly voice and presence resonates through the room*

Director: Do you want to get killed mid-episode in a totally non-heroic, petty way?

Flonne: AAH! N-no!

Director: Good.

*The presence leaves*

Etna: Next time on "The God that Desires Atonement" Episode 5: Permafrost

Etna: Tune in next time!

…

…

…

Laharl:*whispering* Hey don't you wonder just who is the director?

Mizuchi:*whispering* Yeah, why'd you ask?

Laharl: I found where his room is, why don't we bust in while Etna and Flonne are on the episode?

Mizuchi: How are you going to do that?

Laharl: Listen, we…

* * *

**Anotations**

(1st*)3E syndrome stands for "Evil Eye Exaggeration syndrome", which Garungun is stated to be afflicted with in the manual and the official webpage)

(2nd*)The "defeet metric system" is introduced in another Nippon Ichi Software called "Holy invasion of privacy, Badman" or "What did I do to deserve this, my lord?". One defeet is equal to 6.66 feet. I made up the "gigadefeet" to express miles. One gigadefeet equals 4.444 miles, by the way. Why four? Because in Japanese 4 has two names, one of those is "Shi" which is also their word for "Death".

Also related to this rant is the SlayStation 4 I mentioned in Chap 2, which only uses numbers that can equal 4 (4, 22, 44, 444, 4444, 1111 and so on.) when they interact with themselves or four in any operation. Thus: SlayStation 1 = 1*4 =4. SlayStation 2 = 2+2 =4. SlayStation 4 = 4 = 4 and so on. And so on. I just wanted to make that clear even though it really didn't matter that much

(!*)The Kriechevskoy group appears in Disgaea D2. I highly recommend buying the game or checking the scenes in YouTube to understand a lot of the plot points from now on)


End file.
